


Hidden paths between the Moon and Sun

by liliumweiss



Series: the king of the underworld and his queen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hades & Persephone au, aka Smuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumweiss/pseuds/liliumweiss
Summary: The King of the Underworld has never taken a vacation before, not a proper one and not one that lasted more than a few months. Now that his firstborn is capable enough to take the throne ad interim, Killian can finally show his beloved Queen the world, giving her the honeymoon they never had the chance to have. But the King’s plan doesn’t stop quite there.





	Hidden paths between the Moon and Sun

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is!! My second fic for @cssns is finally here! I’ve always wanted to write a sequel to Until the stars are all alight - which I invite you to read to understand this fic - and now that the event is open to all the mythological stuff, I just had to write it.
> 
> I admit, I’ve debated for soooooo long about what it would be about, and my actual plan was for a one shot, but after a while, as I kept writing without an actual plot in mind, I just realized I could write something good, something a tad different from the origin story I already wrote, still sticking to mythology, but giving you readers lots of fluff to balance out the angst of my other CSSNS fic. You read it correctly, people, this is going to be aaaaaall fluff. And smut. Smuff. Hopefully good smuff.
> 
> I can’t thank @profdanglaisstuff enough for her wonderful, bloody brilliant beta skills and suggestions. I’d be lost without you, really. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Many many many thanks to the wonderful @sherlockianwhovian who’s my artist for this event and came up with this wonderful piece of art in so little time and probably during Post Con Depression. You rock, and the art is too amazing for words. Thank you very much.
> 
> Lastly, I want to give a shout out to all the people in the discord chat for their help and cheering.
> 
> Oh no, wait, last one to be thanked for his services is Tolkien, since I stole this title from him. Again.

There was something to be said about what people believed in and what they claimed happened as if they'd been there.

It was all a big, fat lie.

Sure, there were books, there were myths, there was art, which captured - or tried to - what had happened. No one could deny the sculptures were fabulous, that some myths were better than the truth and that some others were much worse instead. Namely, the one the Queen of the Underworld was sick of seeing as an abduction when it had been her own choice.

The King of the Underworld knew it wasn't true, but it didn't stop him from being angered by the very idea of hurting his beloved wife. It didn't help that it'd been Demeter spreading those lies, accusing him of sullying her precious daughter when the goddess of the  harvest and agriculture had been the one slowly killing her instead.

For too long, Killian had not understood what an important part he'd played in saving his wife from an eternity of suffering and seclusion, a life in which her light would've started to dim until it completely disappeared.

Looking over at her, now, with her long golden curls loose down her back as she lay on a chaise with her pyjamas on and bare feet wiggling in time to whatever music she was listening to, Killian couldn't help but smile.

It'd been so long since he last saw her like this, all the souls wandering the Underworld during this last century were restless and caused no little trouble. It was one of the worst consequences of war, when so many had unfinished business and had witnessed such atrocities they only desired to rest in peace.

Not having the influence on humans as they used to, the gods could do little to stop them. Surprisingly, even Ares himself had tried to put a stop to the bloodshed, in vain.

Now, after decades, Killian could finally say well-deserved rest awaited them.

Sitting on the marble floor next to the chaise, he raised his hand to trace Emma's hip bone, left uncovered as her pyjama tank top had ridden up her stomach and the flannel pants she was wearing had such a low waist…

A strangled growl escaped the back of his throat as Emma's slim fingers ran through his hair, grasping the silky strands and forcing him to tilt his head back.

«Don't.»

One of his eyebrows shot impossibly high. «Are you denying me, my Queen?» Oh, he was a downright bastard when he wanted to be, he acknowledged that as he twisted his head enough to trace the curve of her waist with the cold tip of his nose, warm breath ghosting over her skin and making gooseflesh rise.

«Y-yes,» Emma hissed, yanking the earphones away and tossing her phone on the other chaise nearby.

His serpent tongue darted out, tasting her unique, decadent flavour. He loved how, no matter how long she’d spent in the Underworld, his wife was still full of light and life like the first day he saw her.

No, no, she was _more_ , she felt better than she had then, he could see and feel that. If possible, the darkness of what he was had helped her shine brighter. Perhaps that was the reason why they worked so well together, because they loved each other with such depth that even the myths were scared to tell the truth.

Daringly, he leaned forward, gently biting onto the soft skin there, gaining a shocked squeal. Killian grinned in triumph, triumph that was short lived when her nails dug into his scalp. She still was feisty as the first day he saw her, refusing to leave him no matter the consequences.

Emma moaned as he traced a faint stretch mark with his tongue, loving the proof that she'd borne two wonderful children even when she found it hideous. It was no wonder that  Emma came to hate her own body after the months spent with her mother.

Fortunately, that didn't happen frequently: whilst Snow was still relentless in professing her hatred towards him, Emma wasn't forced to leave home anymore. One could say Henry and Alice had made her go soft - because yes, despite having prayed they would never come to be, Snow had grown to love her grandchildren.

Honestly, Killian didn't care: as long as the three loves of his life were happy and safe, he could bear everything much like Atlas did the weight of the world.

Suddenly, he stood, earning a whine from Emma. «Apologies, my love, but we need to go, _or_ we are going to find ourselves suddenly swamped in new souls.»

A frown clouded her face, making her put her earphones and phone aside. «Where exactly are we going?»

«We, beloved wife,» Killian replied with a boyish smile, circling her waist with his arm, smiling even wider when her lips ticked up, too, «are going on a vacation.»

Blinking in shock, the Queen tilted her head. «A vacation?» She placed her palm flat over Killian’s forehead. «Is it possible for the King of the Underworld to get ill? You _do_ seem a bit more pale than usual.»

«Shush,» he huffed, gently grabbing her wrist and pressing his lips against every knuckle. «With all these wars, their victims, the wars the souls got into once they were here, we didn’t get much time to ourselves, not as much as I wanted. Besides, Henry has already ruled alone from time to time.»

The swell of pride Killian felt in his chest as the mention of his firstborn’s work as Prince of the Underworld. Both Henry and Alice took their work seriously, both content with their roles. Honestly, Killian believed his daughter took a great deal of pleasure in being the goddess of nightmares and madness. It suited her, to be fair, her soul was perfect for the role. _Alice_ was perfect.

He could feel Emma tense in his arms. Of course, the idea of leaving her children alone was never one she wanted to take in consideration, not when she’d once been forced to leave the Underworld for six months of each year. Fortunately, after Emma told her she was with child the first time, Demeter had to leave her be - and undoubtedly Zeus spoke to Snow, the name she went by after she’d brought winter upon the world the one most of the divinities addressed her with. Zeus, or Jupiter, or David, as the Olympians knew him, knew how to deal with her since she still pined after him. Killian didn’t really want to think about that.

Deciding to focus on his wife instead, he pressed his lips against the crown of her head. «He’ll be perfectly fine, love,» he tried to reassure her, ringed fingers combing through her hair.

For a few moments, Emma stayed like that, cheek pressed against his shoulder.

«Do you think we can go to Venice?»

It was her voice, so small and tinged with embarrassment, that made him laugh out loud - and earn a slap on the arm. Her glare wasn’t helping either. Neither did her pout.

At last, he bent down to capture her lips with his. «We surely can, however I rather not repeat our last night there.»

Her fingers found their way into his mass of hair once again. «I agree, knocking a votive candle over and starting a fire is not what I call a good-»

«It _was_ a good fuck,» he cut her off, relishing the way she stared at him in shock, mouth agape. It lasted so long he started to squirm, until another slap hit him. Killian broke into another laugh.

It took Killian peppering her cheeks and neck with kisses to have her smiling once again, giggling because his stubble was tickling her. Oh, how he loved that sound.

Only when he slipped his fingers beneath her top and started tickling her for real she started to squeal and plead for mercy. «Alright, alright, it _was_ a good fuck, one of the best!» Emma conceded, tears running down her face. He kissed them away.

«It was only 1231, my love, I hope you your top chart of best fucks hasn’t stopped there,» Killian growled into her ear, the cold tips of his fingers grazing the underside of her breasts, along her ribs. Emma shivered in his arms.

One of her golden eyebrows arched, mirth shining in her eyes. «Mhm, wouldn’t you like to know?»

«Perhaps I would.» A growl followed, and he would’ve definitely postponed their departure had a knock not resounded in the room. His brain conjured every kind of punishment he could carry out on the unfortunate soul coming to stop him from seducing his wife.

«I hope you are decent and ready to go!»

A smile spread on Killian’s face the moment he realized it was Alice behind the closed door. Without waiting for an answer - and it was already impressive that she’d knocked in the first place - the blond goddess of ghosts waltzed into the room, crashing into her parents’ bodies.

Thick braids framed her face, reminding Killian of ancient times in which she was just a little girl and he braided her hair as he did her mother’s as the latter wove flower crowns for all of them.

Although glad those private moments weren’t common knowledge among mortals, he often wondered why myths kept picturing him as a villain, even after they stopped believing in his existence. Only in recent years, mostly younglings - _teenagers_ , he heard his wife’s voice whisper inside his mind - had started seeing the myths for what they truly were: lies. It may not change them on paper, but Killian took quite the pleasure in seeing Demeter fume at the knowledge that mortals didn’t see him as a monster anymore.

«Papa,» Alice’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, «you have to _hurry_.»

Emma’s finger found its way between his ribs, making him wince. Ah, one of the best secrets in that family: they were all ticklish. «It’s not funny anymore when is someone else hurrying you up, is it?»

 _Cheeky wench_ , he thought, suddenly overcome by the need of sticking out his tongue. Alas, he knew Alice was right. They _did_ have a plane to catch. Emma would hate him for that, for not opening a portal wherever he wanted to bring her, but it was all part of the plan: to be as human as possible during the longest honeymoon they ever had.

In fact, during the millennia they’d been together, King and Queen of the Underworld never left their home - together, that is - for more than a few days. The longest time they’d spent in the human world were a few months here and there during Italian Renaissance and the Victorian era, trusting their children to take on their world’s responsibilities on their own. Now the time had come for Killian to leave Henry in charge for however long he desired, knowing his father was only a phone call and a portal away in case he needed help.

«Patḗr,» Henry’s voice came from the corridor, soon followed by the young man himself. After millennia, his height now matched Killian’s. Zeus help him, but Killian missed how his children had been when they were little, young pests making Cerberus go crazy and their screams rivalling the harpies’, but small enough to scoop them in his arms and hold them to his chest, lulling them to sleep.

«If you tell me we have to hurry I’ll send you to bloody Tartarus,» Killian grumbled, ruffling his hair with a smile on his lips which didn’t match his tone.

Nevertheless, his son paled a bit at the mention of one of the worst places in the Underworld - although they’d renovated it quite a lot. Henry’s fear was rooted deep inside him, since he’d found himself lost in there for hours when he was barely a newborn - even if by human standards he was quite old instead. The imprisoned Titans there had scared him so much Henry had almost expressed the desire to spend time on Earth. Fortunately, both for the child and himself, Killian had managed to quench his fears.

Killian was a lucky god indeed: he’d been afraid Emma would hold their son’s terror against him, but she’d surprised him once again by trying to calm down Henry as well, not desiring to separate father and son - nor force Killian to live without them ever again.

Henry huffed. «Well, yes, that’s exactly the reason I came here. If you don’t go now, there’s no way in hell you’ll be able to catch that plane in time. You’re lucky they now do check-ins online.»

«A _plane_?»

Henry smiled innocently at his father.

Bowing his head, the King exhaled, exasperated. He wasn’t angry at Henry, perhaps a little disappointed that his wife now knew she had to take a plane - several throughout their honeymoon, to be honest. He just wanted to give her a semblance of humanity.

His desperation was short lived, as Emma pushed herself up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear for only him to hear: «You’d better make sure we join the mile high club, then.»

Choking on his breath, Killian watched with wide eyes as she went to change, mouth hanging open. Even after all this time, his wife knew how to render him speechless. Oh, how he loved her.

«Papa,» Alice hissed to catch his attention, «don’t be so secretive, she’s already suspicious, don’t ruin everything.» Her expression softened after her scolding. «You’ve put so much effort into this plan, I don’t want you to have worked in vain.»

The myths would never dare tell mere mortals the King of the Underworld could cry.

Wrapping his arms around his daughter, Killian pulled her into his chest, breathing in that scent of oranges and ashes she always left behind, whether she manifested herself in physical form or in the essence of nightmares. It was a perfect combination of Earth and Underworld, much like Henry’s scent, cinnamon and incense, something he’d never thought would work but, just like him and Emma, it did.

«Don’t worry, Starfish, she can try and torture me all she wants, I won’t tell her a thing. This time.»

Whilst actual torture was off the table for obvious reasons, Emma had improved her sexual torture skills during the centuries, and more than once she’d bent Killian to her will when they were arguing. This time, however, Killian’s lips were sealed: there was too much at stake. Besides, he knew his wife was able to be patient if she so wanted; he only hoped this was the case now.

«Hopefully this will do, since my closet now stops at 90’s fashion.»

A grin stretched his lips before he even turned around, knowing which dress he’d left for her to put on, a deep red sundress and flats he knew would be comfortable for the journey. Once he’d reached her, he took her hands in his, kissing her knuckles. «You look ravishing, my love.»

Her cheeks tinted red like the sky at sunset. _Sailor’s delight indeed_ , Killian mused, leaning forward to brush a kiss over her lips before gently dragging her out their apartments. Looking at his wife from over his shoulder, Killian saw her eyes sparkling in delight: she totally knew something was up, but she would wait, perhaps not patiently, but she would, just like Killian knew she would complain sometimes, but still respect his wishes. He couldn’t have found a better partner for eternity.

Once they reached the throne room, Henry and Alice trailing behind them with matching grins stretching their lips, Emma turned to throw her arms around them. Killian’s heart swelled in his chest at the sight.

Being the wonderful mother she was, especially after suffering so much before she finally got pregnant, Emma didn’t want her children to feel neglected only because she and their father were leaving. Alice rolled her eyes in true Emma fashion, which made the woman in question laugh tearfully.

After kissing her daughter several times and arranging her braids and strands of hair which had escaped Alice’s attention, the Queen of the Underworld moved her attention onto her son. Even if she was now much shorter than him Emma found no problem in lifting herself on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead. «Be careful,» she whispered, knowing all too well the dangers the Underworld could hide in the form of innocent souls. One too many times they had to deal with people who, not knowing what their unfinished business was, spent too long in the Underworld, creating disturbances its King had been forced to put a stop to in the bloodiest way.

Wishful they’d been in hoping Henry wouldn’t have to do what Killian had, but they’d been relieved when their son hadn’t turned into the darkest version of himself. Killian suspected it was thanks to Emma’s light. Nay, he was _sure_ of it. Emma would simply huff and roll her eyes at his silliness: no matter what he thought, Killian was light, too.

A low whine echoed in the room, or rather, three low whines. Behind Emma, in fact, now towered Cerberus, the ears on his three heads low in sadness. The Queen reached her hand out, and the head in the center nuzzled against her palm.

«Protect them,» she ordered, knowing it wasn’t necessary for the creature: mostly, it was for herself.

Licking her forearm at the same time, the three heads rubbed their dark muzzles against her body, enveloping her in their own kind of hug. Aye, the Queen of the Underworld was very much loved by everyone, particularly by its King.

Once Cerberus saw fit to release his mistress - after Emma gave each head a kiss - the goddess turned around, hugging tightly the blood of her blood once again.

Sneaking a hand out of the embrace, Emma grabbed the front of Killian’s shirt and pulled him into the family embrace.

Suddenly, he didn’t feel like leaving anymore. Sighing into Alice’s hair, he rubbed the back of Henry’s neck, eyes closed as he basked in that feeling of home, of wholeness he knew he wouldn’t be feeling until they were all reunited.

Alice’s pocket watch started to ring in the pocket of her coat, and she yelped. «You’re totally going to be late!» Reluctantly pulling away from them, she walked to the center of the room, the heels of her booties clicking on the dark marble.

As a goddess, and one born and raised in the Underworld no less, Alice, much like Henry and her father, was able to open portals. Emma could do that, too, but it’d come to her as a shock, since most of her powers had never been used until she broke free of her mother’s control.

Even though she knew they would have to take a plane, Emma arched her eyebrows at the sight of Athens airport.

Bowing, Killian reached his hand out for her to take. «My goddess.»

Emma sighed almost dreamily. «My King,» she replied, closing her fingers over his. Of course he would kiss her hand, it was probably the gesture she was most fond of. Tilting her head, she frowned. «No suitcases?»

The grin on Killian’s face widened impossibly. «Everything is just where it needs to be, my love.» He stepped closer, his chest brushing against hers, his lips capturing hers in a breathtaking kiss. «You are all I’ll ever need.»

A few steps from them, Alice sighed. Henry simply fought back the tears.

Hand in hand, the rulers waved to their children one last time before disappearing into the portal, ready for their next adventure together.

Once the portal was closed, Alice waltzed to her older brother to stand shoulder to shoulder next to him.

Henry grinned at her, and they fistbumped. «Operation Nekromanteion is a go.»


End file.
